Dating Carlos Club
by readyornots
Summary: Who are the Jennifer's? What are they really like? What's it like dating them? What makes these girls tick? Why do they act a certain way? Well Carlos can give you the scoop, since he's the one person who actually know their true personalities and he's the only one they confide in if the Jennifer's fight.
1. Game Night

It was Friday Night Game night, hosted by the Palm Wood's very own Lucy Stone. Same conversation as always... "Why do we always end up hanging out in Lucy's apartment when it's very cramped and has the capacity of 8 people?"

The game tonight was Monopoly, the game everyone loves and hates. Odd enough, the most fighting was over the game pieces.

James stood up in the middle of the game to grab a water bottle. I could see a thought creep up in his head as we were discussing about the latest episode of New Town High and how it bugs us how Jo would never SPILL about the next episode.

"Has anyone notice that the Jennifer's have like some weird personality change when they date Carlos?" James asked.

Random. Since when did the Jennifer's matter in this conversation.

"Yeah, I have..." Kendall added. "It's like Carlos put a crazy spell on them." Kendall joked and rolled the dice.

I began to think about all the times I've been on a date with the Jennifer's and... James was right... there is definitely a personality shift when I'm with the Jennifer's.

Brunette Jennifer is the sweetest thing but she's kind of like a lost puppy. She knows exactly what she likes when she's alone but doesn't know how to behave alone.

Curly Haired Jennifer is kind of snobby but she's pretty chill. She expects a lot from me but she wouldn't be TOO disappointed if I didn't do exactly what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Blonde Jennifer is very high maintenance... well all the Jennifer's are high maintenance but like... Blonde Jennifer is NEEDY. She always needs me around and... maybe what Blonde Jennifer wants is to be with somebody... maybe that's why the Jennifer's are ALWAYS together.

But as a whole, they try so hard to distant themselves from me but alone, they're all over me... which I wouldn't mind but it's uncomfortable for me to date each one of them because their personalities change faster than they change their clothes when they're alone.

**A/N**: This whole series is going to be based off Carlos' relationships with the Jennifer's. Which Jennifer would you like to read about first? Curly haired, brunette, or blonde?


	2. Sweet and Insecure Part 1 (Brunette)

"Do you think birds ever go home?" Jennifer asked. She turned away from the window and tucked her brunette hair behind her ears.

"Well, they have to sometime. Everybody has a home or at least a place to go." I smiled at her. The one thing I like about Jennifer the most is that she always has a question on her mind. She's always looking for an answer, even if it isn't what she wants to hear.

"It seems like they never go home. But then again, they probably think the same way about us." Jennifer looked at me and smiled, "It's like, even though there is a barrier between animals and humans we're very much a like. Like, we see them fly around and wonder where's their home... I bet when they see us walking around, they're curious about where we're going and where is our home."

"That's beautiful, Jennifer."

Jennifer grinned and went on and on about the many things that she's questioned lately. It's quite entertaining because most of it has already been answered or they're way too ridiculous.

Jennifer is the fun one. She's not afraid to ask "Why"? She's always looking for something fun to do. She's daring and risk taking. It's exhilarating.

"Why do you no longer want to date me?" Jennifer asked.

I sighed. It was a really shallow reason. Compared to the other two Jennifer's, she had nothing to offer. Blonde Jennifer was amazing at everything... and I mean **_everything_**. She was very controlling though but I didn't mind, I hit the homeroom with her.

Curly haired Jennifer was very sweet. She expected a lot from me but she never came right out and said it like Blonde Jennifer. We've had a lot of nice dates.

But brunette Jennifer... I was just turned off by the way she acted. The real her. I mean right now she's pretty cool. But when we dated... it was disgusting. More disgusting than Jo describes me.

"It's probably the dumbest reason ever." I answered her.

"Well what is it?" She asked.

"I just didn't appreciate the "real" you at the time."

Jennifer looked a little confused about my answer. It definitely isn't the kind of answer most people hear. But it was true. Jennifer never truly showed her true colors until she met me and I was disgusted by it because I expected something else.

I mean the Jennifer's have a reputation. Three smoking hot babes who are talented and are very exclusive about who they date. They all dated me and I got somewhere with the other two but not little Brunette Jennifer. It's a shame that I basically broke things off with Brunette Jennifer because of that.

It's probably because of the guys... okay I know shouldn't be blaming others for my mistakes but it bugged me how the guys would always make fun of me for never getting a girlfriend, never getting as far as them, never doing anything with a girl. So it ended up becoming a competition...

"I expected too much from you and lucked out on a really nice girl."

"It's okay." She replied. "Nice to know now than never." She shrugged then left the room.

I wasn't bothered by her disappearance until I was sitting in her shared apartment for 2 hours. "Hey Jennifer. Where are you?"

I could hear crying from her bedroom and I opened the door and she was face down on her pillow crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm just too weird aren't I? Brunette Jennifer can't do anything right? Can't put out. Can't make guys like her. Not pretty enough. Not skinny enough." I cut her off and wiped her tears.

"Is that what you feel like? You're not good enough?" She nodded, "Jennifer, you're one of the most talented girls at The Palm Woods. You're beautiful just the way you are. You're the sweetest thing and I was an idiot for letting you get away." I hugged her tight.

"Carlos, you're just saying that." She muffled into her pillow.

"I'll stay here all night if I have to. I won't leave until you believe me."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. I've had major writers block!


End file.
